


Chill Of The Void

by Nightelfbane



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: & is platonic, / is romantic, Don't talk about death of the outsider to me, Gen, Hot, Humor, It's hot in Karnaca, Karnaca (Dishonored), Not emsider, Serkonos (Dishonored), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Emily finds refuge from the Serkonan heat.





	Chill Of The Void

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inglorious End and a new Trend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033280) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> "Now the sands of Serkonos  
> They're burning in the sun"

Emily's face shone with sweat as she relaxed her chokehold on the now unconscious Overseer. He slumped bonelessly to the ground and Emily almost followed him.

 _Void take this damned heat,_ she thought, wiping the sweat from her face for the hundredth time that day. The merciless sun had pounded down on her from the moment she stepped foot onto the deck of the _Dreadful Wale_. Even in the shade she could find no reprieve from it, its lancing light constantly reflecting off any stray piece of metal or glass and into her eyes. Her dark blue jacket had long since been tied around her waist, but that still left her in black trousers and undershirt.

She panted over the Overseer, slumped over with her hands resting on her knees. Taking down the two Overseers in the apartment on Canal Square without being detected hadn't helped at all. She felt ready to pass out, but the dishonored empress had work to do. She straightened up and followed the Mark of the Outsider that was painted on her vision.

She peered inside the tiny hidden room the Overseers had uncovered in their search for heretical artifacts. To her right, a large picture frame housed a canvas painted darkly, a perfect rendition of The Outsider gazing back at her. To her left, the wall was covered in sinister runes whose meaning she couldn't decipher. In front of her stood a twisted almagam of splintered wood and barbed wire. Two of The Outsider's runes sat before it, singing their ethereal songs. 

She carefully removed the painting from the frame, rolling it up and stashing it away. She'd pawn it at the black market shop later. As an original Sokolov, it was worth a lot of coin. More coin meant more sleep darts. More sleep darts meant less deaths as she retook her empire.

As Emily rolled the canvas, she idly wondered how Sokolov knew exactly what The Outsider looked like.

Finally, she turned to the shrine. She placed her hand upon the runes, intending to spend them on her new powers. The Outsider, however, apparently had different ideas. As soon as she touched the whalebone, the shrine burst apart, its fragments hovering in midair before her eyes.

Before she could process what was happening, Emily felt her mind slipping forward, through her eyes, and between the jagged pieces of the shrine.

She found herself standing on a twisted rock in The Void. In a swirl of black smoke, The Outsider appeared before her. The Mark on her hand tingled in response to His presence.

"Karnaca was a lovely city once, before the Duke-"

He stopped midsentence, interrupted by the sight of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin, first of her name, sinking to the stone and stretching across it like a cat with a sigh of pure bliss.

He glared at her, but secretly, He couldn't help but think that He should have expected this.Dunwall was not a warm city by any stretch of the imagination, and its empress would not be accustomed to the Serkonan heat.

Blessed cold seeped into Emily's body. The chill of The Void surrounded her, dispelling the heat that had plagued her ever since she left the north. She pressed her cheek to the frigid rock beneath her, shifting her body so that as much skin as possible could come into contact with it. She opened her eyes, feeling a smug smile stretch across her face (slightly lopsided by the fact that one half of it was pressed against the stone) when she saw the indignant expression upon The Outsider's face.

"Go on, don't mind me. I'm listening, I'm just going to lay here for a while."

 _Corvo never acted like this,_ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spotted any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them!
> 
> And other comments are appreciated as well!


End file.
